Cash flow refers to the movement of cash over a particular time period within a business or enterprise. The calculation of cash flow may be used as one measure to gauge financial health of the business. Managers in charge of cash flow management may use various tools to assist in making decisions involving cash flow including cash recyclers which allow a retail establishment to maintain and re-use an amount of currency on-site. The cash recycler may further calculate and manage use of cash flows in real-time.
As cash handling devices, such as cash recyclers, are being used in more locations, i.e., retails stores, etc., there more opportunity for theft, malfunction, etc. Accordingly, there is an increased need for various responsible entities, such as the financial institution, manager of the retail store, and the like, to be aware of activity at the cash recycler.